phedwarsdramaticafandomcom-20200213-history
Board of Directors
IT'S A TRAP This article may look perfect, but it could be better. The Board of Directors, or BoD were the users that were "in control" during FedWars 1.0 and 2.0. They were selected because they were seen as the most responsible users on the site, and those who sought the interests of the general FedWars population. However, what the BoD didn't know was that everything they did was useless, because they weren't in control. The almighty God LAL was. History The Board of Directors were first introduced in May or June of 2011, three months after the launch of FedWars because everyone bitched the site sucked. Which was true. The main "bitcheez" were Wowfood and Outer Limits, who gave LAL dozens of ideas that they believed would fix the dying site. In the end, LAL, like any normal husband, gave his partner(s) some power to make them STFU. This power was the Board of Director logo over their usernames... oh yeah, they also did some other shit nobody cared about. The original BoDs were actually given some useful stuff to do. They were given special access to 2.0 before it lanched, and noted and reported bugs that were fixed prior to its launch to the rest of the site. The BoD also gave countless ideas as to what to do in 2.0, from contracts to XP and activity. The idea of free federations was also first suggested by the BoD. This, as well as LAL's mix of dedication and desperation of wanting FedWars succeed, made FedWars 2.0 brilliant. Around 6 weeks after 2.0's launch, the BoD's were, for the first time, decided by vote, and this time only 4 instead of 8 users would be inducted. These BoD's were most famous for deciding the new look of FedWars following the start of 2012. The Worker of The Week, Fed of the Week and''' FedWars Blog''' were all their ideas. In February 2012, the BoD was changed again, albeit this time LAL was stupid and decided that they should be decided by him and him alone. This BoD were given the power to add venues and decide on how the homepage looked, which they did well in. LAL however thought they did shite and so quickly decided to remove the BoD for no reason what so ever. It is also important to note that on the same day the BoD was removed, LAL banned Hides-His-Loot (one of 2 users to be in all three renditions of the BoD) for posting some bad language in a thread title... like a little pussy. List of BoDs The Board of Directors changed 3 times durings its stay on FedWars. Once in FedWars 1.0 and twice in 2.0. 'First BoD:' *Outer Limits *Wowfood *Hides-His-Loot *EkimProx *Rock Roberts *Craig Minter *Unknown (Please Edit) *Unknown (Please Edit) 'Second BoD:' *Outer Limits *Wowfood *Hides-His-Loot *Craig Minter 'Third BoD:' *Wowfood *Hides-His-Loot *FrancisMurphy *TheHitman Gallery Wow.gif|Wowfood Prox.jpg|EkimProx FM.jpg|Rock Roberts OL.gif|Outer Limits Minter.jpg|Craig Minter HitMan.jpg|TheHitman HHL.gif|Hides-His-Loot Trivia *Only Wowfood and Hides-His-Loot were in all 3 renditions. This means they kissed LAL's ass the most. *LAL, like some boyfriend troll, decided to end his relationship with the BoD through text in a forum thread, which will be added to here soon. *Outer "Simon Cowell" Limits once said the BoD represented a "Kewl Gaiz Klub", showing his famous criticising skills (which form his nickname).